Game Time
by EstMonteDesPro
Summary: Caliborn wants to play a game and Dirk walks right into it. Smut warning for later chapters!


_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing! **_

It was always a game with that one; however, unlike most times I chose to accept said challenge. That is what he really meant because my poor orator of a bro hardly knew the meaning of game. I am unsure as to what set this time different from all of the others but that only made me more curious as to whether this would be a game with lasting importance. Perhaps it was the lack of conversation I had held with him recently or the fact that I had taken to secluding myself with mechanics once more. Those of which could not speak. After not hearing from him for so long, I was mildly, but not utterly, shocked.

undyingUmbrage [uu] began jeering timaeusTestified [TT]

uu: HELLO DIRK.

uu: I WANT TO PLAY A GAME.

uu: NOW.

uu: DIRK? I FEEL AS IF YOU MIGHT BE IGNORING ME AT THIS POINT SEEING AS HOW I CAN SEE YOU.

uu: PERFECTLY.

TT: No, you cannot. That was an excellent exemplification of a lie though.

uu: IT APPEARS I WAS STILL CORRECT ON MY MAIN ACCOUNT OF YOUR DOING ANYTHING BUT NOT SATISFYING MY NEEDS.

TT: You just said it was a want.

TT: Last time I checked the synonym accounts, those two were on opposite ends.

uu: I WANT TO PLAY A GAME.

TT: You never cease to astound me with your vast persuasion tactics.

uu: US. GAME. PLAY.

TT: Again with your knowledge. I guess I cannot refuse such an overwhelming messiah of technological assertiveness.

uu: THAT WILL SOON MOVE FROM JUST THE TECHNOLOGICAL.

TT: If that was a question I cannot tell but I assume it is not. My assumption brings me to the next element of grammatical construction. What are you talking about?

TT: And just so you know, that was a question.

uu: THANK YOU. WELL AWARE.

uu: NOW, HUMAN. LISTEN TO ME CAREFULLY. AS I TELL YOU OF YOUR FUTURE.

TT: I ensure you that I will read everything you type carefully.

uu: SEEING AS HOW YOU ARE ON THE HUMAN LAND OF DIRT AND SCUM I WILL INSTRUCT YOU ON HOW TO REACH MY PLANET. WHERE OUR MAIN GAME WILL BE TAKING COURSE. AWAY FROM YOUR OTHER FRIENDS OF COURSE.

uu: NOW. LISTEN.

uu: READ.

uu: I NEED YOU TO REACH MY DESTINATION. WHICH I AM SENDING TO YOUR GLASSES SO THAT IT WILL BE PROGRAMMED BUT ONLY READABLE BY SOFTWARE PROGRAMS. CLEVER INDEED. AND THEN ONCE YOU WEAR THEM THEY WILL DIRECT YOU THROUGH ENDLESS TERROR UNTIL YOUR DESTINATION HAS BEEN REACHED. YOU SHOULD RIDE YOUR FLYING ROCKET PLANK HERE.

uu: WHAT DO YOU THINK? CLEVER I KNOW.

TT: That is one of the most farfetched ideas I've ever heard.

TT: So it will most likely work; as much as I hate to admit it. I accept your game and I will embark momentarily. Just let me finish with this.

uu: I WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU. DO NOT BE LATE.

uu: AND HURRY UP WITH THAT SACK OF RUBBLE.

undyingUmbrage [uu] ceased jeering timaeusTestified [TT]

After the shorter than usual conversation with him, I turned back to my board. It had been giving random sputters recently when I took wind with it and I believed I'd found the source. Straightening the alignment of the fuel and retightening the bolts, I nodded in acceptance. That would have to do. Carefully, I took place on the machine and replaced my shades with another pair. They immediately lit up, a nebula swirling into my irises and pinpointing my destination for me.

While riding through the winds, I wondered why I had chosen to not only listen to his crazy scheme but also to take his suggested transportation. The escapade could not seem to take any longer than eternity but the glasses beeped that I was nearing my point of interest. The further I progressed the less sure I became of my decision to venture further into a galaxy I knew little of. What if the destination was incorrect? This entire mission could be a voyage representative of his artistic abilities.

A failure.

After my doubting thoughts subsided, I caught sight of a planet. Once more my glasses came to life, zooming inwards and past the ozone layers that seemed too familiar to me. An eerie realization settled over me. This was Earth; what was left of it.

Another beep rang into my ear as I soared into the same planet I had just left. I did not want to know how all of this was possible just yet. Surely, it was some kind of complicated maneuvering involving time and space. While this was not the best concoction, I took my chances. The beeping got louder as I drew closer to what it was that was causing my sudden headache.

Mid hop off of my board, I switched glasses before coming to a kneeling halt on the dusty ground below. The board floated away as always and my attention lifted to the company waiting for me.

They were a strange looking group. There were multiple green figures huddled around the trio in the middle, all with different numbered hats on their smooth heads. In the middle there was a strange looking clown fairy standing behind a man dressed in green and holding Cal. I walked to them until I was only a few feet away, eyes maintaining my hold on Cal as a smirk crept up the man's face. His safety was more important to me than the green man or the clown in front of me.

"You're late for our game, Dirk."

"Well, it's hard to be late when I was never given a time to show up, bro." I bumped fists with Cal, happy to see him again.

"Caliborn will suffice, thank you very much." He smiled a smile that would have sent a shiver down any other man's spine that was not me. Instead, I extended my hand towards the other.

"Fine, Cal Senior it is." I watched a shocked look work its way onto the other's face at my outstretched hand and he recoiled.

"Have you no decency Strider?" My lip tugged at the corner as I grasped Caliborn's hand in my own, giving it a shake. "How indecent."

"Not a sliver."

_**Alright! Let me know how you think the characterization and setting is going so far! What do think the game is going to turn into? How is it that Dirk got to Caliborn? **_

_**Anywho, is there anyone even interested in this pair? Personally, I am and I mean to continue this if nothing but for myself. I can always be greedy with it though. **_

_**Thank you for reading and there will be multiple chapters to come. **_

_**Review- Fav- Follow**_

_**-Madz**_


End file.
